Sam Raimi
'Samuel Marshall Raimi '(ur. 23 października 1959 w Royal Oak) - amerykański reżyser, aktor, producent i scenarzysta żydowskiego pochodzenia. Biografia Filmem interesował się od dziecka. Już w wieku 8 lat zaczął kręcić amatorskie filmiki grozy. Zaraz po ukończeniu studiów literackich na Michigan State University, założył razem z przyjaciółmi firmę produkcyjną Renaissance Pictures. Ich pierwszym wspólnym filmem było Martwe zło (1981). Niespodziewanie stał on się wielkim przebojem, który zrobił prawdziwą furorę na festiwalu w Cannes w 1983. Raimi jeszcze dwukrotnie wracał do tego tytułu, kręcąc jego kontynuacje w 1987 i 1993. Kolejnym jego sukcesem okazał się mroczny horror Człowiek ciemności (1990) z Liamem Neesonem. Z powodzeniem próbował swoich sił także w innych gatunkach. Nakręcił western Szybcy i martwi (1995) z Sharon Stone, Russellem Crowe'em i Gene Hackmanem, przewrotny kryminał Prosty plan (1998) oraz romantyczny dramat Gra o miłość (1999) z Kevinem Costnerem. Jak dotąd największym jego sukcesem jest Spider-Man z (2002), który tylko w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych zarobił ponad 400 milionów dolarów. W 2004 r. Raimi wyreżyserował drugą część, a w 2007 r. trzecią część przygód człowieka pająka. Jego najnowszym filmem jest horror Wrota do piekieł (2009). Filmy Jako reżyser: * ''It's Murder ''(1977) * ''Clockwork ''(1978) * ''W środku lasu ''(1978) * ''Martwe zło ''(1981) * ''Fala zbrodni ''(1985) * ''Martwe zło 2 ''(1987) * ''Człowiek ciemności ''(1990) * ''Armia ciemności ''(1992) * ''Szybcy i martwi ''(1995) * ''Prosty plan ''(1998) * ''Gra o miłość ''(1999) * ''Dotyk przeznaczenia ''(2000) * ''Spider-Man ''(2002) * ''Spider-Man 2 ''(2004) * ''Spider-Man 3 ''(2007) * ''Wrota do piekieł ''(2009) * ''Oz: Wielki i potężny ''(2013) * ''The Wee Free Men ''(2015) * ''The Black Ghiandola ''(2017) Jako aktor: * ''It's Murder ''(1977) * ''Shemp Eats the Moon ''(1978) * ''The Blind Waiter ''(1980) * ''Attack of the Helping Hand! ''(1981) * ''Martwe zło ''(1981) * ''Hefty's ''(1983) * ''Stryker's War ''(1985) * ''Szpiedzy tacy jak my ''(1985) * ''Martwe zło 2 ''(1987) * ''Maniakalny gliniarz ''(1988) * ''Intruz ''(1989) * ''Maniakalny glina 2 ''(1990) * ''Ścieżka strachu ''(1990) * ''Armia ciemności ''(1992) * ''Krwawa Maria ''(1992) * ''Powrót do Tamakwa ''(1993) * ''Podróż do środka ziemi ''(1993) * ''Worek na zwłoki ''(1993) * ''M.A.N.T.I.S. ''(1994) * ''Hudsucker Proxy ''(1994) * ''Flinstonowie ''(1994) * ''Galaxis ''(1995) * ''Spider-Man 2 ''(2004) * ''Wrota do piekieł ''(2009) * ''3 Geezers! ''(2013) Seriale Jako reżyser: * ''Miecz prawdy ''(2008) * ''Rake ''(2014) * ''Ash kontra martwe zło ''(2015) Jako aktor: * ''Bastion ''(1994) * ''Lśnienie ''(1997) Ciekawostki * Ma trzech braci: Sandera, Ivana i Teda oraz siostrę Andreę. * Sam Raimi założył wytwórnię filmową "Ghost House Pictures" * W 1977 roku ukończył Birmingham Groves High School w Birmingham (Michigan, USA). * W 1979 roku wraz z przyjaciółmi założył firmę produkcyjną Renaissance Pictures. * Był brany pod uwagę do wyreżyserowania filmu "Truman Show". Angaż otrzymał Peter Weir. * Był zainteresowany nakręceniem filmu "Cień", ale nie udało mu się zdobyć praw do tytułu i postaci, stworzonych przez Waltera B. Gibsona w latach 30. XX wieku. Ostatecznie film wyreżyserował Russell Mulcahy. Kategoria:Reżyserzy Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Producenci Kategoria:Scenarzyści